


Daddy Dearest

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the only one surprised by Grace's announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



The first time Grace says 'Papa Steve' about Steve, it's a surprise to exactly no one. Except for Steve himself, whose jaw literally drops to the floor. Danny thinks for a second that Steve might faint. By the look Grace gives first Steve and then Danny and then back to Steve, his daughter has a similar thought.

“Danno, is Papa Steve okay?” Grace asks, voice hesitant and eyes wide with an emotion Danny can't quite place.

Danny shoots Steve a look as he crouches down in front of Grace. “I think he's in shock, monkey, he's gonna be fine in a moment.”

Grace looks over at Steve with a dubious frown. “Are you sure? Maybe we should call his doctor?”

“You know what, if you give him a hug, I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time.” Danny doesn't believe it himself, but Grace's frown turns to a grin and she nods before she takes the few steps over to where Steve had collapsed on the kitchen chair as soon as the words had fallen over Grace's lips.

Danny watches as Grace stands a foot away from Steve for a full minute before she looks over her shoulder at him. He just nods again that she should hug Steve.

The moment Grace's arms goes around Steve's middle, it's as if the spell that had gotten to Steve is broken. His arms goes around Grace's shoulders and he pulls her so close that she looks squished against his chest.

When Steve looks up, his eyes are suspiciously shiny and it breaks Danny's heart a little that his partner is so clueless. “Did she just--?” Steve asks, his voice breaking. When Danny just smiles, the grin that he gets from Steve in return is huge. “She did.”

There's a muffled squeak coming from Grace as Steve's arms goes even tighter around her. Steve's arms drops to his side as if he's been burned. When Grace speaks, Danny doesn't have to see her face to know how happy she is. “Can we have pizza now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the comment_fic community at @ LJ, inspired by the following prompt left by scripps: _Hawaii Five-0, Danny/Steve & Grace, Grace sees Steve like a second dad._


End file.
